Permanent Property
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: The major reason friends don't let drunk friends commemorate special events. It always ends up badly, sort of.


Well, not only is this my first gravitation fanfic it's also my first one shot. I quite apologize if the characters seem a little OOC, I really did try, and if there are spelling mistakes. My Wordperfect decided it didn't want to open so I was forced into writing this in a spellcheckerless notepad. And I resisted the impulse to make happy characters cry so you can all feel relieved. _Sigh_ Nonetheless I hope you enjoy and please review, it only takes a minute and I'll love you forever if you do! _puppydog eyes_

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Gravi cast, if I did this wouldn't have to be a fanfic.

**Permanent Property**

"YAY! Hiro! We did it! We did it, we did it, we diiiiiiid it!" Shuichi sang, dancing in clumsy circles around his guitarist on the busy street. Passersby shot the disguised vocalist dirty looks as he bumped unintentionally into them.

"Yep." Hiroshi replied, deftly catching a hold of the intoxicated singer before a surly looking old lady decided to knock him out. With his friend safely by his side he continued. "I can't believe we finally finished the new album. Now there's nothing left for us to do but celebrate our achievements."

"You got that right!" Shuichi's grin turned into a gasp as the toe of his sandal caught on a crack in the pavement and he fell forward.

"AH! Shuichi, be careful!" Hiro cried desparately, just as Shuichi's hand closed on his sleeve and tugged him relentlessly down with the falling singer. In the end, the brown haired man was kneeling in front of a rather undecorously seated vocalist in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Heeheehee! We really need to find another karaoke bar, Hiro. I am just dying for another..." Shuichi rambled on happily for a minute before trailling off as a look of awe crossed his features. He stared as if mesmerized across the bustling street, seemingly at nothing.

"Uh, Shu, I think it's about time we call it quits. You've already had plenty to drink and - Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Hiro leaned closer to his friend, worriedly searching the young stars eyes. "Shuichi, you don't look too well. Are you going to be sick?"

"Hiro..." The pink haired singer mumbled absently and slowly turned his gaze on his friend. "I just came up with a great idea. A way we can commemorate this occasion. _Permanently_."

The guitarist blinked confusedly for a moment at his ecstatic looking friend before being tugged to his feet and physically dragged across the street. "Shuichi, I really think you should think about this first. I mean-"

"Why? I've always wanted one." The vocalist grinned over his shoulder and said the words Hiro dreaded to hear. "Trust me, Hiro."  
  
- - -  
  
"Uhhggg...what a night..." Shuichi rolled onto his back and stared at the ceilling groggily, willing the room to stop spinning long enough for him to get up and got to the bathroom. Everything from the previous night was a blur. He remembered victoriously finishing recording, Fujisaki rejecting the offer of celebration, drinking and singing at the karaoke bar. He knew that Hiro had called a cab to take him home at some gad awful hour in the morning and vaguely remembered seeing Yuki before he passed out in his own bed. And yet, something tugged at his conciousness, making him think there was something important he was forgetting.

Well, it didn't matter now. The room had finally stopped it's around the world trip and the bathroom beckoned Shuichi longingly.

He slowly climbed to his feet and steadied himself before grabbing a discarded bathtowel and wrapping it around his waist. His head throbbed as he set out in search of a shower, leaning on the hallway wall for support. The walk was pure torture, every inch of his body ached, and by the time the young vocalist made it to the washroom he had sworn to never drink again.

He could understand why his head hurt and where the horrible churning feeling in his stomach came from but, as far as he knew, alcohol had never had adverse effects on anyones knees, hands and butt. Maybe he had fallen some time last night. A quick look at his palms showed that that was a definite possibility as his hands were red and slightly skinned.

Shuichi stared critically into the mirror for a second before sitting gingerly (It really did hurt to sit down :P) on the side of the bathtub to examine his knees. Sure enough, they were dark with smudge-like bruises. Now the young vocalist was sure something was wrong. If he had fallen on his hands and knees how was it possible to get a bruise on his ass?

The blurry image of Yuki from last night came to mind and Shuichi stiffened. Yuki!? Was it possible that Yuki could have done something to him, rough handled him while he was asleep? No. He wouldn't...would he?

Determined to get a better look at the bruise on his rear he stood up and removed the towel then looked scrutinizingly over his shoulder. In his perepherial vision he could just see a dark blur on his left cheek. Shuichi blinked and started to contort his body more forcefully, hoping to get a better look.

That was when the dizziness hit.

One second, Shuichi was standing and feeling much like a pretzel. and the next he was falling backward into the empty tub, knocking over bottles of shampoo. The pink haired singer nearly cried at the impact on his sensitive backside.

"What in the hell are you doing in there?" Yuki yelled as he stormed down the hallway and threw open the bathroom door. "You know, I have better things to do then listen to you bang around in here." Yuki stopped abrupty and his eyes flashed over the younger man. Shuichi was half laying in the tub with his legs hanging over the edge, totally naked and blushing like crazy. "What...in the _hell_...are you _doing_?"

The singer grinned halfheartedly and struggled to get out of the tub. "Well, you see...I - there's this bruise on my ...and, you know - I just wanted to see..."

"Shut up." Yuki growled, coming over to offer the boy a hand. "I'm sure I don't care and don't want to know anyway."

"Sorry Yuki...heh." Shuichi stood up again, feeling foolish. He glanced down at his feet and noticed the fluffy blue bath towel. He turned his back to his lover, trying to hide his embarrassment, and bent to pick up the towel he'd dropped earlier.

"My property, huh?"

"What?" Shuichi turned around and stared blankly at Yuki, who seemed to be trying to hold back a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what your ass says."

"Huh?...My ass?...Says?"

Yuki shook his head, slightly annoyed. "Come with me, you moron." He turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom. The younger man stared after him for a moment before hurriedly wrapping his towel around him and following confusedly.

As Soon as Shuichi walked in, Yuki took him by the shoulders and led him to stand with his back facing a full length mirror. Without a word, the novelist yanked off his lover's towel. "Hey! Yuki, gimme that back!"

"Shut up and look behind you."

The singer stared doubtfully at the blonde man for a moment before slowly looking over his shoulder.

There it was. On his left cheek, the so called bruise was in the shape of a pink heart filled with simple black letters spelling out: 'Property of Yuki'.

"I-it's a ... _tattoo_!"

"Apparently."

"Ohmigod!" Shuichi wailed. "What am I gonna do?"

"I guess..."Yuki started thoughtfully, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. "You'll just have to get used to belonging to _me_." He happily informed the wide-eyed singer.

A/N: Well that's it. Please review, it really does make me feel like writing more. And just in case, if your one of those people who is waiting patiently for Beyond Redemption chapter 5, I promise you it's coming. Just stick with me. :)


End file.
